


New Talent

by soulbuddies



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bikinis, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/F, Fem Niles, Light Bondage, Modesty Stickers, Nipple Licking, Photo Shoots, Photography, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulbuddies/pseuds/soulbuddies
Summary: Corrin had always dreamed of being a model, but never thought she'd have a shot. That all changed when she found a flier on campus for an entry modeling position. To her surprise she was chosen by Anna, a bright and bubbly photographer with her own company. Through all of her excitement, Anna's assistant stands out the most. Niles is a beautiful woman who has some rather... unorthodox methods of clothes fitting. Corrin isn't sure about her at first, but the back room keeps getting more and more heated. And the clothes just keep getting smaller and smaller...- Bunny
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin & Zero | Niles, My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Zero | Niles
Kudos: 16





	New Talent

Corrin hummed happily to herself as she looked out the window. It was a short ride from her campus to the studio, but every second on the bus felt like an eternity. She had never really considered a career in modeling, always thinking that she wasn’t pretty enough or that the market was too niche for her to get into. But she’d always had so much fun when she was little, trying on different clothes and modeling them for her toys.

Even now, that sense of wonder when it came to clothing still remained. Her siblings hated shopping with her at this point, Corrin loving to build outfits from what the store offered and modeling them for the unfortunate soul that had gotten dragged out with her. It's why when she’d seen those fliers around campus for an entry modeling position... She’d taken the chance and signed up.

The white haired woman hadn’t expected much to come from it. She thought that she’d never hear back about it but to her surprise, a few days later she received a call. A nice woman named Anna, the photographer for the shoot, was setting up interviews and wanted to meet Corrin. It had been difficult to contain her joy over the phone but she managed to set up a date and time before jumping around her room and whooping with excitement.

The interview came and she dressed in her best clothes, trying to model in front of the woman before even being accepted. Anna had seemed really impressed after they spoke, and it wasn’t but a day later that she got another call from the woman. Before Corrin knew what was happening, she was happily signing a short term contract to model for Anna’s small company in the coming three months.

Now, Corrin wasn’t disillusioned. She knew that this wouldn’t be her leap into any kind of career. But it was still a fun thought to actually get a taste of what was once her childhood dream and actually get paid for it. The sessions would be long ones, held every weekend for about 6 hours. For how much she would actually be doing, the paycheck seemed more than fair. If anything, the excitement was worth more to the woman than the money.

She’d gone around and told all of her family and friends about it. All of them seemed really happy for her, eager to see her pictures. Their support had her just as eager to share them, wanting to see if she really had what it took. If she could impress all of them then maybe... Maybe she could play with the idea of modeling on the side? It was a silly idea but it had been gnawing away at her all week.

The bus squealed to a stop and Corrin was the first one off. She was glad that she’d arrived early, the studio hidden away in a large building. It looked like the kind of office building that small businesses could set up shop in. The studio rested on one of the upper floors, and peeking through the window of the door showed a huge loft. Lights and props all scattered around the place. Several fancy cameras were set up everywhere with different kinds of lenses.

Corrin had just been about to reach for the door handle when a flash of red appeared in front of the glass and the wood swung open. “Welcome!” Anna greeted, her winning smile so inviting and contagious that if the white haired woman hadn’t been smiling already then she would’ve practically been forced to match the other’s energy, “I wasn’t expecting you so soon.” The photographer gestured her inside and closed the door behind her.

“Sorry. I’d never been this way so I wanted to make sure I didn’t get lost,” Corrin replied, looking around the studio like a kid in a candy shop. There were so many backdrops and racks of clothes that it was hard to keep her eyes from darting around the room in wonder. “That and... Well, I’ve been excited and nervous all week for this.” She looked away from the redhead shyly, not wanting to seem too eager but unable to fully contain herself.

The other just chuckled as she guided Corrin further into the room. “Don’t worry. I work with new talent all of the time, and I can already tell that you’ll be a natural.” Those words had her inner child bouncing around, though outwardly she only let her smile grow even bigger. “See? You’ve got the perfect smile for something like this. The camera will love you.” It was then that a door to a side room opened, revealing a pretty, darker skinned woman. “Oh Niles! Come meet the talent. This is Corrin.”

The other woman turned fully to face them and it took everything Corrin had not to gasp. Niles had an eye-patch over her right eye, with a little heart etched onto the surface. Trying not to stare, she looked over the woman’s other features. She seemed about her age and had long white hair, pulled up into a ponytail. With a large chest and full lips, Corrin could imagine that the other had once been a model herself at some point. Though... whatever had happened to her eye likely would’ve stopped such a career in its tracks.

The slightly taller woman stepped over to Corrin and put a finger under her chin, forcing her head upwards. “Cute. You found a good one this time around,” Niles replied with a smirk, “Nice to meet you, Corrin. I’ll be setting up the props and picking out your clothes for the shoot.” Niles’s hand moved from the other’s chin to her hair, pulling on Corrin’s long locks as she walked in a little circle around the woman.

“It’s nice to meet you too...” she said cordially, trying to hide her awkwardness. There was something about Niles’s gaze that made her feel odd. Like she was being appraised in more ways than one. The darker skinned woman ran a hand over Corrin’s body, and she could hear the other muttering out clothes sizes. She felt that perfectly manicured hand grope her rear and jumped, whipping around and laughing hesitantly.

Niles didn’t seem phased but Anna let out a little huff and lightly smacked her associate on the arm. “Can’t you ever take measurements normally?” she asked with a roll of her eyes. The redhead sighed when the other just shrugged, her smirk ever present. Anna went over to one of her cameras, talking over her shoulder, “Go ahead and get her set up with the fancy set. And try not to scare the poor thing. And take her measurements properly!” Her voice got louder as Niles gently dragged Corrin into what was presumably the changing room.

It was full of clothes. Rack after rack, sorted by brand and type. It was any fashionista’s dream. Off to the side was a vanity with makeup and hair products scattered on top of it. Corrin felt almost out of place but she’d been told to arrive without doing her own hair or makeup. Niles pet her head, making her look to the other quizzically. “Sorry about that. I don’t care for using the tape. My hands are more accurate.”

Corrin chuckled nervously, not wanting to seem off-put by the other’s tactics. She didn’t like confrontation and wanted to avoid it if possible, even if it meant being a little uncomfortable. “It’s okay. I don’t mind. It just caught me by surprise is all,” she replied quickly, fiddling with the hem of her t-shirt. Niles seemed to like that answer because her smirk widened to show her teeth, which instantly had the smaller woman gulping.

The one eyed woman had Corrin stand up straight again as she felt up her body. It seemed innocent for the most part, so she didn’t object. She just squirmed slightly when those hands were on her chest and running over her thighs and rear. Then the hands were gone entirely, leaving Corrin feeling... a little heated all over. The thought of something like that right now made her cheeks flush and she quickly pushed the idea away.

Niles was writing something down on a sticky note, likely her measurements. It was only a moment later that she was given a pair of nude panties and a skin colored bra. “Here. Put these on while I find a good outfit for you to wear,” the other instructed before disappearing amongst the racks. Corrin looked around but spotted no other room to change in. This room was likely the best the two man business had.

Hesitantly she undressed, praying she wasn’t making a silly assumption in doing so in clear sight. Corrin got completely naked before sliding on the underclothes that Niles had given her. To her genuine surprise, they fit perfectly. Even better than the clothes she’d come in. The fabric was nice and soft too. She didn’t know what brand this was but she would invest in a few pairs the moment she got back to her room, running her hands over the fabric.

She jumped when Niles cleared her throat. The other woman was just standing there and staring at her body, which again brought back that feeling from before. It took all of Corrin’s willpower to keep her hands at her sides and not try to cover herself up. The woman was probably just trying to decide if the clothes in her hand would fit properly, nothing more. With only one eye, it was hard to gauge just what Niles was thinking though.

The other woman stepped over to her and helped her into her first outfit. It was a very pretty white and floral dress, something she’d never be able to afford herself. It was very sleek with ruffles around the edges. Once they got it on her, the tight dress seemed to hug her just right. It showed off all of her curves, making her hips and chest stand out. She really felt pretty in that moment, smiling as she looked back at herself in the vanity’s mirror.

Niles chuckled as she selected some jewelry and began putting it on the model. “If I’d used the tape, I would’ve never given that dress a second glance,” the other admitted, clipping a necklace into place. Corrin nodded, suddenly appreciating the level of skill the other woman had. While it was certainly unconventional, it had amazingly accurate results. Part of her wished she could have that kind of help in every store she went into, instead of her siblings just saying that whatever she was wearing looked good. 

It took a moment for the makeup and hair, but Niles did commend her for not blinking or flinching a lot during the process which made her feel like a good model. Once everything was said and done, Corrin genuinely wished she was going on a date. She felt- “Gorgeous,” Niles said, playing with her own ponytail, “You ready to be the star?” The woman nodded eagerly in response.

“I used to dream about doing stuff like this when I was little,” Corrin admitted quietly, feeling a little shy from the other’s compliment, “It’s so surreal to be doing it for real but... Yes. I’m ready.” Niles mumbled something that sounded almost like the word cute again, making her blush from revealing the personal information. The pair made their way back out into the studio where Anna had been setting up her lights. There was now a light gray backdrop and two cameras had been set up for different angles.

Anna gasped when she saw Corrin, making the model feel even prettier than she already did. “Wow! I knew you were gonna look good but this is amazing!” She urged Corrin to give her a little spin and she obliged, doing her best not to trip in the heels she’d been given.

“See? My hands will always be better than the tape,” Niles remarked as she went digging through the props. The pair went back and forth about whether professionalism or accuracy was more important and it made Corrin giggle. She sat down in a nearby chair as they set up the scene. It didn’t seem too elaborate, she was just supposed to lean up against a railing with some flowers hanging over it. The mood lights were set up to resemble bright moonlight.

The moment she was told to stand in front of those lights was when things really felt real for the first time. They took lots of photos, putting her in all kinds of poses. A fan was brought into the equation at some point, blowing her hair back. Corrin felt like some kind of movie star with the way the camera kept clicking. Niles and Anna seemed really impressed with her as they looked over the pictures afterwards, nodding with approval as they talked with each other.

Soon she was being dragged back into the changing room by Niles. Everything started to blur together after that but in an exciting way. She was having so much fun that it was hard to keep track of the time. The only thing that really slowed the pace of excitement was when she was in the changing room with the other white haired woman. And even then... It was just a different kind of excitement, one that kind of embarrassed her.

Despite already having gotten the measurements, the other’s hands always ended up on her body in between shoots. They roamed and squeezed and played with her. Corrin almost asked if it was necessary to do it every time but each time Niles came back with the perfect outfit, so she couldn’t find it in her to question the woman’s methods. But... it kept riling her up. It kept making her think about how pretty Anna’s assistant was, how knowledgeable she was in Corrin’s favorite thing in the world.

It was all very alluring, making her feel drawn to the woman in a way she hadn’t been expecting when she’d first seen her. And Niles did nothing to stop such feelings, almost encouraging them with the way she kept complimenting her and slowing down her touches whenever Corrin squirmed. Several times while changing those hands would linger in places they needn’t or Niles would stand closer than she needed to.

It was hard not to think about, slowly becoming just as excited to enter the changing room as she was to be in front of the cameras. It was after the fourth outfit that she practically skipped into the back room with Niles, like a puppy eager for a treat. She stood at the ready for the other to take off her clothes, and the other woman chuckled at the sight before complying. Corrin tried not to shudder or squirm too much as the groping began but more thoughts were coming to mind.

Part of her prayed that she’d never be asked to remove these undies, because she was certain they’d be a little wet from all the touching. Those hands were just so skillful, convincing Corrin that things were more intimate than they actually were. She blushed suddenly, realizing with a small wave of goosebumps just how she was behaving. So brazenly wanting this stranger’s touch brought her back from whatever high all the excitement had put her on.

Clad in only her underclothes, she sat in front of the vanity and waited for Niles to bring her the next outfit. Quietly she contemplated these growing feelings and what to do with them. Corrin thought on how this wouldn’t be the first or even close to the last day she’d see the darker skinned woman, and have those hands on her body. She wasn’t one to be so forward but... perhaps she could approach Niles after the shoot, either that day or the next, and see if the other shared her interest. Just to help settle these feelings budding within her.

Corrin was well aware that coming onto a straight woman would be awkward though, and it made her hesitant. While the smaller of the two had no clear preference when it came to partners, she didn’t want to make that assumption about Niles. It was possible that the other wouldn’t care for a date, which would make working together so uncomfortable given how unique Niles’s style of sizing was. But pretending like she didn’t have a budding interest would be maddening to keep to herself for three months.

With a deep breath she decided that she’d take the chance if she could figure out the other’s preference through some small talk. If Corrin knew one way or the other, then that would make her feel a lot more comfortable in going so far out of her comfort zone. It was then that the woman in question returned with the next outfit, but one look at it stopped any small talk that might’ve been on her lips.

Everything she’d been wearing up until then had been rather elegant, so she’d expected that to be the case with the next one too... Instead she was looking at a very skimpy dress. It was short and form fitting. There were no shoulder straps so she wouldn’t be able to keep her bra on. But the worst part was all the holes. Diamond cut holes on each side to show off her hips and sides. Another hole over where her cleavage would be that would likely just barely cover her nipples. And a huge diamond cut hole on the back, held together with only a simple crossed ribbon. The hole went low though, and just looking at it told her that there was no way it wouldn’t show her butt crack.

“That’s um...” she said, already feeling skittish about putting something like that on. Corrin didn’t really want to wear something that would make her mother gape in surprise if she showed her. Niles raised an eyebrow as she looked between the dress and the model. Almost like she was thinking that Corrin was worried it wouldn’t fit. “That’s a little revealing,” she finally managed to get out.

Her words must’ve seemed silly to Niles because she let out an actual laugh to the idea. “Trust me, it’s certainly not the most revealing thing we have,” the taller woman assured her, which did make Corrin at least a little thankful she didn’t have to wear those, “But this outfit will require you to wear modesty stickers though.” Corrin stared up at her questioningly, not too sure what those were. 

Instead of directing answering her unspoken question, Niles reached into a drawer of the vanity and pulled out some various nude colored stickers. After a moment of looking at the shapes they were in, it clicked just what they were for. Her face flushed red at the realization that she would need to be essentially naked besides the dress and a couple of thin stickers. “Don’t worry. They don’t come off easily. And I’ll help you put them on.”

Those words did not ease her blush, if anything they kept it firmly in place. The thought of Niles actually seeing her naked was a lot different than the woman fondling her with clothes on. The one eyed woman chuckled and set the dress aside before stepping up behind Corrin and unlatching the bra. “No need to be shy now,” Niles practically cooed, making the smaller woman tense up and keep her eyes on the vanity’s tabletop.

Slowly her bra was removed and left sitting in her lap. She glanced up at the mirror to see her large breasts go up and down with each ragged breath that left her. Niles gently turned her around, but Corrin just couldn’t bear the thought of meeting her gaze while bare like this. Her arms instinctively went to cover her chest, her face remaining flush. “Really now, you don’t have to hide like that. It’s just me. I’ve already felt them so what’s the big deal of me seeing them?”

Niles... had an extremely good point but hearing it put so plainly just made the embarrassment worse. Slowly the darker skinned woman removed Corrin’s hands and looked over the mounds. A thumb ran over one of her nipples and made her squirm. “Too cute,” the other muttered, making Corrin actually meet her gaze. At that moment, she could see it. There was a genuine arousal there, looking right back at her without a care in the world.

All of the air was sucked from her lungs, making her feel helpless until their gazes finally broke apart. Corrin watched carefully as each sticker was put on with great care, making sure to cover all of the darker skin before blending it in with her skin tone with a bit of makeup. The brush on her skin tickled and made her squirm, but within a few minutes it looked like there was nothing on her breasts at all. It was both bizarre and impressive.

Niles then gently pulled on her, urging her to stand. Corrin stood a little too fast though, their bodies flush for a brief moment. She immediately backed up and apologized, her feelings from earlier becoming worse now that she knew of the other’s interest. It made those feelings even more intense now with those soft hands running down her sides and hooking around the edge of her panties.

They were pulled down carefully, Niles even getting closer so their chests just barely weren’t touching. Her face went lower as she pulled it down further, those hot breaths hitting her exposed breasts. Soon gravity took over and the article was at her ankles, her bare thighs rubbing together as she tried to keep her arousal in check. Shakily she stepped out of the undies, the other woman picking them up before Corrin could.

Corrin blushed and looked away, unwilling to know if Niles had noticed how wet they were from all the touching earlier. She did hear the other hum appreciatively though, which made the blush deepen. “Sit down for me, love. And spread your legs.” Such a command actually had poor Corrin in shambles. She hesitated before shakily sitting and opening her legs. The cool air kissed at her lower lips and made her shudder. 

The darker skinned woman reached over for the sticker sheet and set it beside her on the floor as she got on her knees. Seeing Niles between her naked legs like that had her body tensing. Corrin covered her face, too embarrassed to watch the other work. She heard Niles chuckle again before hands grabbed her hips and inched her lower body off the seat some, so that her butt cheeks were just barely gripping onto the edge.

Without the visuals, each touch made her jump. She was thankful that she’d shaven down there this morning as hands ran over her pelvis and inner thighs. Niles brazenly touched those lower lips, forcing a gasp from her as she lunged forward slightly. “Easy, love,” the other assured her, the pet name doing Corrin no favors at the moment, “Just relax. I don’t want the adhesive to stick to anything it shouldn’t.”

That made sense but it also made all of this so much worse. Those fingers played with her folds, feeling just how wet they were from earlier. The fingers were obviously trying to keep the inner folds inside but they also lingered. They rubbed against her nub a few times and even scooped up some of the fluid building up around her entrance. A small sound left Corrin’s lips, one of her hands immediately covering her mouth and wishing she could escape the situation.

“You’re a fun one to play with,” Niles straight up admitted, Corrin’s eyes snapping open to stare down at the other in shock. The woman had a big smirk on her face, clearly knowing what she’d been doing to the other. “And you’re cute too. I’m definitely gonna have to get your number before this is over.” Corrin was left with no words. While she was thankful that the other felt the same way and had taken away her need to go out of her comfort zone later... She was also hyper aware of the fact that the woman that wanted to take her on a date had already seen her stark naked before said date.

Unable to speak, she just nodded profusely to show her agreement on the matter. That made Niles chuckle more as she went about cleaning up some of the wetness between Corrin’s thighs. The sticker that went on down there was bigger but not by much. It covered up her lips and her entrance but that was it. And with a bit of makeup, Corrin felt like a nude mannequin. It was bizarre looking down at herself like this but thankfully she didn’t have to do it for long.

Niles had her standing and was shimming on the dress within seconds. Her hands were slow and careful, smoothing out every wrinkle as she buried her face into Corrin’s neck. It was all so intimate that it had the smaller woman silently asking for more. Niles’s nose ran over the skin of her neck before pulling back and meeting Corrin’s gaze. “Ready?” she asked, a single finger playing under the hem of Corrin’s tiny dress.

She nodded again and together they went back out onto the floor. Anna didn’t question the fashion choice, just remarked how nice it looked on her. How it made her look very appealing. Corrin’s eyes went to Niles when the other said that, seeing the dark skinned woman nod in definite agreement. Corrin took a deep breath as she tried to get herself back into the correct mindset, but it wasn’t easy.

Suddenly she didn’t feel like she was modeling for the camera anymore, but for Niles. The other was standing on the sidelines, just watching her move her body this way and that. It made her feel... desired. When Corrin had imagined herself modeling, she had never considered that she might be modeling for those kinds of looks. That she might be posing, not to show off the clothes on her body, but to show off her body itself. It was kind of liberating and made her feel slightly more daring in how she went about the shoot.

Anna loved it. After it was said and done, she told the model that those were her best ones yet. “It really felt like you were getting into it that time,” the redhead told her with a great deal of excitement, “It’s always so hard to make people feel something on the other end of the lens. You were doing good up until now, but that? That was perfect.” She paused to show Niles some of the shots on the camera, which made Corrin swell with some pride. Maybe... Maybe she really could be a model.

That giddiness from earlier returned, today feeling more and more like the best day ever. She was so caught up in her excitement that she almost missed what the others were talking about. “I think the next scene should be the beach set up,” Anna decided, flipping through some kind of booklet she’d pulled from her pocket, “And I think it might be better with two models than one.” Corrin was about to ask if another model would be joining them then when Niles beside her huffed.

The assistant didn’t look particularly pleased by the idea. Her one eye just gave Anna a hard look that the redhead was ignoring easily. “Oh come on, Niles. I promise I’ll only get your good side,” the other continued, her usual air of confidence making it seem like all would be well. It was then that it all clicked in Corrin’s mind. She would be modeling with the other white haired woman. The idea was definitely appealing given what had just transpired in the back room, but Corrin kept quiet for the time being.

“You know I don’t like taking it off,” Niles replied coldly, chilling the air around them. But once again, it didn’t seem like Anna noticed. She just waved off the thought, saying that the other could put it back on later with a different outfit. That seemed to change the assistant’s tune, a smirk sliding onto Niles’s face as she looked over at Corrin. That singular eye made her shudder but in a good way. One she certainly wasn’t used to. “Fine. But only my good side,” the darker skinned woman conceded, reaching over and taking the model by the hand.

They went into the back room again, Anna’s sing-song voice telling them which clothing line she wanted for the swimsuits. Corrin was a little nervous about posing in a bikini but if Niles was going to be there with her... it didn’t feel like it would be so bad. She wouldn’t have to be alone. The thought eased her into the idea. Corrin carefully removed her dress, looking down at the little stickers. They were all still in place surprisingly.

Niles came up behind her and rubbed her hands over her body, making Corrin jump again. With absolutely no clothes and knowing the woman’s intentions, being felt up like this certainly had her rubbing her thighs together. One hand over her breasts. One hand running over her thighs. A single finger drawing a line over the sticker between her legs. It was hard to keep quiet, not wanting Anna to get curious and look through the open door.

When the other pulled away though, that was when a tiny whine made its way from her throat. She quickly covered her mouth and looked to the doorway, praying that the photographer hadn’t heard. Niles just chuckled and patted her bare rear before shuffling was heard behind her. Corrin turned and watched awestruck as the other woman stripped without a care. Niles seemed to realize that she was watching at some point, turning it into a show of sorts.

Each layer was peeled off slowly and thrown to the ground until she was in nothing but her underclothes. Niles reached out and took Corrin’s hands, putting them on her bare body. “Would you mind helping me?” she asked, her voice casual enough. Though her gaze spoke of a deeper lust that had the smaller woman quivering. Her hands shakily went to undo the bra. The clasp wasn’t a difficult one but you would’ve thought it was with how much Corrin fumbled with it. 

The other woman just chuckled, not raising a hand to help. In fact, she was only distracting Corrin. One of her fingers was drawing little patterns on the pale skin of her side. Corrin had to truly focus to get the bra off, the large breasts dangling freely in front of her. Unlike the smaller woman Niles didn’t have the stickers, leaving all of the woman’s chest for Corrin’s viewing. She tried not to stare as she reached for the panties, gently pushing them down.

As her head went lower in order to let gravity take the undies, Niles pulled Corrin into a hug. Her face went straight into those breasts, being squished against the mounds with no escape. “That’s a good look for you,” Niles whispered as the underwear finally fell to the ground, “I think you might end up being the best thing I wear all day.” Those words and the situation had her face absolutely beet red.

Niles just giggled at the sight before finally letting the poor woman go. Corrin took a few deep breaths as she partially covered her face and sat down on the bench in front of the vanity. Why was this woman so good at working her up? Never had she been so... risque with a woman she’d only just met. And yet, it felt like they’d known each other longer. With the pet name and all the intimacy, it felt like they’d already been dating.

When Corrin dared to look back up, the other was gone. She could hear the woman digging through some drawers towards the back, likely looking for the swimsuits. It gave her a moment to breathe and regain her composure, so thankful that Anna had yet to even peek into the back room once during their whole session. After a minute or so, she felt like her heart wasn’t about to jump out of her chest which didn’t last for long when she caught sight of the bikinis.

Small. Tiny. Those were the only words that came to mind when the nude woman returned and held them up for Corrin to see. It was nothing but string and a few triangles of cloth. Corrin barely had time to shake her head no before Niles was laughing. “Come on, love. At least let me see how it looks on you.” Such words made her blush and squirm before standing up and allowing the other to put the bathing suit on.

Niles was pleased by the compliance, making sure to stand closer than necessary throughout the whole process. She seemed to like how much her nudity got to Corrin, of which it did a lot. The poor woman was finding it hard not to just stare. She wasn’t brave enough to touch the other but every time their bodies grazed each other it sent her heart a flutter. It was honestly starting to kill her how they weren’t alone. The sexual tension between them was building higher and higher and sending her into a frenzy.

Soon the incredibly tiny bikini was on her body and she honestly felt like she would’ve died if she wore this out in public. Her older brothers would’ve been covering her up in a towel and telling her to change. But Niles seemed to love it, pulling on the strings that held the small pieces of cloth in place and letting them snap back against the skin. “We might have to borrow this in the future,” she whispered right into Corrin’s ear, making her face light up more than it already was. 

The other woman talking so brazenly when they weren’t even officially dating had her feeling so shy and yet... She strangely loved it. Loved the intimacy, how it already felt like there was something strong between them. Like Corrin was somehow super desirable and wanted, which wasn’t something she’d ever really experienced before with anyone she had dated in the past.

Niles pulled away and put on her own bikini, Corrin just watching as the private parts of the woman disappeared from sight. Though, she certainly pouted once it was all on the other. “That’s not fair...” she mumbled, looking at how much more the other bikini actually covered in comparison to her own. It looked more like a regular swimsuit, something the smaller woman probably would’ve worn too.

Her pout amused the darker skinned woman, making her smirk as she sat down at the vanity to do her makeup. “Sorry, love. You already have the modesty stickers on so you got the short stick there,” Niles replied, carefully removing her eye patch. Corrin had been about to say that the other could’ve put the stickers on too when she saw the woman’s right eye. The skin around it was horribly mangled and cracked. The eye was completely clouded over, so much so that she couldn’t even make out the color underneath.

Corrin looked away, suddenly feeling like she was seeing something personal. Niles didn’t comment on it either, just put makeup on herself like it was the most natural thing in the world. It made it even more obvious that this used to be the other’s passion before whatever happened, well… happened. She felt bad for the other woman really, but couldn’t bring herself to speak. “Don’t worry about it,” Niles suddenly said, glancing over at Corrin, “It doesn’t bother me anymore really.”

She didn’t elaborate and Corrin didn’t ask her to. Even if she still had a lot of questions, she wouldn’t pester the other. The moment just made her ever more curious about the woman, almost more excited for the shoot to be over so that they could have a private moment to talk. Niles stood and reached out a hand to her, gently helping the woman stand and leading her back out into the studio. 

Anna was just as lively as she was before, setting up the backdrops and lights. She had gotten most of the props set up by the time the two returned. She gave them a big smile and complemented how they looked, making Corrin blush and adjust the tiny bikini. She was so scared that her breasts would just fall out from under the top. Corrin was also worried about how much of her butt crack was visible, though neither the photographer or assistant saw anything wrong with that. Likely for different reasons.

The shoot started simple enough, Anna keeping her promise. Only the left side of Niles’s face was ever seen in the photos. But that also gave the darker skinned woman a lot of reason to look at Corrin throughout the entire shoot. Her eye kept drinking in all of the smaller woman’s form. The redhead kept having them be closer and closer together, their bodies practically laying on top of each other as the shoot progressed.

Being so close to Niles didn’t bother her exactly. If anything, it excited her a great deal to be so close and intimate. What did bother her was the cameras and the way they captured every moment between them. It was like a love affair being put into the public eye. If Anna was aware of their attraction to each other, she didn’t say it. She just kept encouraging them to act natural and asking them to try different poses.

Eventually the photographer seemed to think they were doing well without much instruction, just watching them and waiting for the best moments... which made all of Niles’s little touches all the more embarrassing. The taller woman kept tugging on the bikini, on the little strings connected to the loose knots. A silent threat to have the clothing drop from her body. Not that it would’ve been too big of a deal since she had the stickers on, but that didn’t mean she wanted Anna to see her like that.

Niles pressed their chests together, wiggling around a little like she was trying to make Corrin’s top release it’s hold. Those hands kept groping at her rear whenever it wasn’t facing the camera. At one point, Niles was standing behind her with both of her hands just brazenly grabbing at her breasts. She squeaked and tried to pull those hands away but she couldn’t stop them from sliding under the bikini and holding the mounds fully.

The camera kept clicking too, despite her immense embarrassment. Anna didn’t even seem phased, still smiling and focused on her work like before. Was this... normal? Corrin didn’t know what to think as Niles started whispering sweet little nothings into her ear. It made her squirm but she stopped fighting it. The one eyed woman put the bikini top back into place before having Corrin turn around and face her.

“Deep breaths, love. Act natural,” Niles smirked, her hands wrapping around Corrin. Some of her fingers slid under the string that covered her butt crack and pulled it away from the skin. She shuddered and hid her face against Niles chest as she listened to the camera continue to snap pictures of her body. The taller woman’s other hand slid up her back and slowly undid the tie that held up her top. 

Corrin was paralyzed, suddenly feeling like a very different kind of model. The confidence she had gained in her sex appeal before, it came from being attractive while still being mostly covered. This? This was almost too much. She was practically naked for the camera and she didn’t know how to feel, even with the modesty stickers hiding the important bits. They went through several other positions, Niles always pulling on her bikini and making it seem like Corrin was seconds away from being nude in front of the camera.

By the time they were done, her nerves were completely shot. She needed no prompting, practically running for the back room. Niles followed her in, pulling her into a hug and running a hand through her hair. “Remember. Deep breaths,” Niles cooed into her ear as she tried to calm down from the adrenaline rush she just went through. There had been so many times when she’d almost told them to stop but refrained, not wanting to seem so inexperienced if that was normal. 

“I just... I didn’t think we...” she tried to get out, taking the deep breaths that Niles told her to. Corrin sat down on the vanity chair, the other woman sitting next to her and rubbing her back soothingly. “I’ve never done anything like that before. I just felt so... exposed and vulnerable.” The taller woman hummed and nodded, as if she understood the feeling well.

“I bet it shows in those photos,” Niles replied, giving Corrin a very pleased and impressed look, “Not everyone can pull off that kind of thing on camera but you were practically a natural. Sensual photos are always some of the hardest to do but you were putting on some of the cutest faces. It was perfect.” Corrin tried to take those words as a compliment but her heart was still racing a mile a minute.

It took another couple minutes before she could think straight, able to fully recognize the purpose of the sensual photos. She had seen plenty herself, usually for perfume ads in magazines. So it wasn’t like those photos would be too out of the ordinary or put somewhere she didn’t want them. “Sorry about that. I feel silly about being so embarrassed,” Corrin eventually replied, giving the other a sheepish look.

The one eyed woman chuckled, pulled her almost nude body into a side hug. “It’s alright. The first time is always the hardest. We probably should’ve said something before starting that set.” Corrin nodded in agreement. If she had known what was coming, that would’ve made things a lot easier. “The next set is gonna be like that too, just so you know. You think you’ll be fine continuing? I know Anna would be heartbroken if you wanted to stop here. And I would be too, admittedly.”

That hand on her side traveled lower and hooked under the strap of her bikini bottom. Corrin squirmed slightly as she thought about that. She... wasn’t entirely comfortable with another go around but she was certain she could bear it. If it meant she could keep being close to Niles then she should be fine. Not only that, but she had a feeling that all of their sessions might contain shoots like that, which meant she would likely need to get used to it anyway.

“I’ll be fine,” she promised, putting on a brave face. This would certainly go down in history as one of her most bizarre ventures. Things had gone way differently from how she’d originally thought they would but she couldn’t bring herself to complain. By the end, it seemed like she’d have someone beautiful and interesting like Niles in her life. There were much, much worse ways this could’ve played out, so she was at least thankful for the hand she had gotten. “What will we be wearing now? Tell me we're switching bikinis...”

Niles laughed at that, shaking her head. “I’m afraid not. This one is actually a specific scene.” Corrin tilted her head curiously. She knew that all the pictures they took were commissioned. They were photos that various companies wanted for various purposes. “I’ll be a police officer and you'll be the pretty girl I’m arresting.” A hand cupped her face at that, giving Corrin the very intense urge to kiss Niles.

“A-Alright,” she whispered back, feeling taken by that gaze. The sexual tension between them was really starting to be too much, and it was clear that it was starting to get to Niles too. The taller woman leaned in and gently brushed their lips together, Corrin holding her breath. She was fearful of ruining the moment but all the other woman did was smirk and pull away after whispering that she’d go get their outfits.

Corrin sat there on the bench, feeling a little lightheaded from the experience. She felt like putty whenever the other was close to her like that. Like she couldn’t fight what her body wanted but she also wasn’t mentally strong enough to do it herself. So she was left in limbo, frozen in time and praying that Niles would take that first step. She drank some water as she carefully removed the bikini and set it aside, trying to help the other at least a little.

To her surprise, Niles only returned with one outfit in hand. The police attire certainly didn’t look real. Tiny booty shorts and a crop top. There were a bunch of props in a bag hooked to the hanger; like a badge, hat, and some kind of riding crop. It certainly seemed more... kinky than anything else and it had Corrin a bit on edge as she watched the taller woman quietly change into it.

The outfit looked good on Niles though. Almost too good, like that’s what she should’ve been wearing from the beginning. She must’ve been gawking because the other chuckled as she secured her eye patch back into place. “Like what you see, love?” she asked, making Corrin suck in a breath and close her gaping mouth with a blush.

“Yes... You look really good in that,” Corrin admitted, noticing how the other didn’t bother to put on any underclothes. She swallowed before looking around and then down at herself. “And what will I be wearing...?” she asked carefully, watching as Niles adjusted her ponytail so that it was lower and off to the side. The other woman put the hat on her head before looking back at her fellow model.

Once more she reached into the drawer, this time pulling out some different stickers. They seemed like the modest ones except they were in all kinds of shapes and colors, covered in glitter or sparkly beads. Her eyes widened as her hands instinctively went to cover herself. “You’ll be wearing these. It’s not a lot I know, but with the stickers everything will still be covered,” Niles explained, poor Corrin’s face paling as the other spoke, “Don’t worry, love. Breathe.” A hand ran through the smaller woman’s hair and she tried to take a deep breath.

It was so hard to maintain her composure as she slowly nodded to the idea. She absolutely didn’t like it but she would do it. It’s what she was being paid for. It’s what she had signed up for. Niles would be there with her and Anna had been very professional about everything so far. As much as it put her on edge, she would agree to it. But there was more to her decision than just that.

Now that she’d had the chance to calm down from the experience, she realized just how much it had aroused her. To be with Niles under the camera. Even though Anna being there dampened the idea some, she still found herself wet from the last shoot. And her body was already getting heated up now from how little she’d be wearing in front of the camera again. In fact, she technically wouldn’t be wearing anything. Her heart was racing and her bare thighs rubbed together in anticipation. 

Niles tugged on the other’s arm so that they were facing each other on the stool. She took a moment to play with Corrin’s breasts before carefully wiping the makeup off with a little cloth. She got the tips of her fingers under the stickers before tearing them off in one quick motion. Corrin jumped and hissed, rubbing at her nipples to soothe the ache. The taller woman was quick to swat those hands away though, bending over and licking the irritated skin without a word or warning.

Corrin gasped loudly and almost moaned. She had not expected the woman to be that brazen, to lick at her breasts before ever having kissed her on the lips. The thought had her reeling, her body squirming in the other’s hold. Eventually the ache disappeared from the sheer arousal coursing through her. Niles pulled back and smirked up at her, that gaze heavy with lust. “Feel better?” A nod. “Good.”

There was some silence as she put the new stickers on. These ones actually had a little indent meant for the nipple, which definitely made it seem even less like a modesty sticker. There was little tassels that hung off of them too, making her feel like some kind of show girl at a strip club. Which... might’ve been the point of the shoot. Whoever had asked for this was likely selling a more sexual product, a thought which didn’t really help her own growing desires.

Niles had her lean back, giving the other access to her lower region. At first, she wondered if down there would get the same treatment as her nipples. Her body quivered as Niles took hold of the sticker and gently began to take it off. It didn’t hurt like the others, which was both a blessing and a disappointment. The taller woman held up the sticker in the light, looking at how wet the inside was. “No wonder it came off so easily,” she remarked, Corrin’s face flushing all the way down to her neck.

Niles chuckled as her hand felt the wetness between the smaller woman’s thighs. Corrin gasped again and squirmed as those fingers easily slid over all of her folds. She... hadn’t realized that she’d been that aroused. Even Niles seemed surprised, looking down at the juices on her fingers appreciatively. “I’m beginning to think a sticker isn’t going to hold with you like this. Should I even bother putting another one on you?”

Her hands went to cover up her crotch, feeling so embarrassed by the notion of going out there without something over her lower lips. But the idea of the sticker coming off in the middle of the shoot was just as bad. Corrin didn’t know how to respond, just leaning her head against Niles’s chest and whining. The taller woman pet at her head gently as she got a sticker ready. “Here. Let’s do something like this instead.”

Corrin pulled back and looked at the sticker the other model had in mind. It didn’t look much different from the last one she’d had on besides the flashy colors. But there was a lot more sticker in the front to grab onto her pelvis, so perhaps it would hold better. The only thing she didn’t like about it was how the design on it looked like the folds of a woman’s lower lips. So while she was covered, it didn’t leave much to the imagination.

She allowed Niles to put it on her as she leaned back again. Once more the other played with her lower folds setting it up for the sticker, but this time she was a lot more obvious in her toying with Corrin. Rubbing over the nub and actually letting a finger slide inside before putting the sticker into place. The smaller woman was practically dying at this point, but she continued to endure as Niles put little jewels all over her body. They came on sheets of plastic, the patterns being printed onto her skin.

By the time her makeup and hair were done, she felt like some kind stripper that would dance in a cage with black lights on her. And Niles could not keep her hands to herself, claiming that she was testing the jewels’ strength when she really just wanted to touch Corrin. Not that Corrin could really blame her. Being like this essentially screamed ‘Come and grope me!’ to anyone within a 20 yard radius.

With a deep breath, she followed Niles back out into the studio room. There was an elevated block in front of the cameras, which Corrin immediately sat down on and covered herself. Anna was still unfazed by it all, looking downright cheery about it. Corrin almost envied her, wishing she could be that carefree about this. Niles joined her in front of the cameras and the shoot began. But... It was not like the other shoots. Not even a little.

Hell, it wasn’t even like the previous shoot. Well, at the beginning it kind of was. Niles was feeling her up like before, playing a little with the tassels and making Corrin squirm in her hold. She pressed their bodies flush with one another, making the smaller woman feel a bit helpless. Being practically nude while Niles at least had some clothes on made her somehow feel lesser. Niles played with her rear, groping it for the camera and breathing hotly in her ear.

But after that, things started to take a different turn. Niles kissed at her neck before whipping her around and pinning her to the block. The block was the perfect height for her to lay on while her feet remained flat on the floor. The taller woman climbed onto the block and straddled Corrin’s lower back before grabbing both of her wrists. She pinned them to Corrin’s back and actually handcuffed her.

The shock on Corrin’s face was genuine, and she actually squirmed a little to try and get them off. Niles leaned forward and kissed at her neck. “Shhh, love,” she cooed out, “Just relax. I’m not gonna do anything you don’t want. Just putting on a nice show. You should too.” Corrin swallowed thickly as she took a deep breath and tried to ignore the cameras. It was not easy to do when she could hear them clicking constantly, but she started to calm as those hands ran over her back.

The fingers danced between the little beads on her skin, soft touches that sent goosebumps across her skin. Niles got off of her back before just grabbing Corrin by the crotch. The smaller woman gasped and squirmed as the other guided her hips up. The other had her get up on her knees on top of the block, her face still pressed firmly into the smooth surface. With her rear up in the air like that, it was hard to keep the flush off of her face. Especially when all of the cameras went off at the same time right then and there. 

Corrin wanted desperately to hide her face from those lenses but that would defeat the purpose of being a model. She had to endure for the time being, Niles working as her distraction. Those hands roamed over her legs and inner thighs before coming up to the modesty sticker again. Instead of grabbing her by the crotch like before, she started pressing against the colorful cover. Niles kept pushing and brushing against where her nub was, forcing a small sound from her in response.

The one eyed woman chuckled, continuing to rub at it and making poor Corrin twitch and pant. She didn’t let up either, not even after hearing Anna’s encouragement or directions. The confidently spoken words were like a hard snap to Corrin’s mind, reminding a small part of her that had forgotten they weren’t alone. Niles hummed to Anna’s suggestions, whatever they’d been. Corrin had been too embarrassed to pay attention.

Niles kept playing with her, Corrin squirming and quietly begging her to stop. Though her voice clearly showed off her fluster it also made it clear how much she was enjoying the touches. Finally the taller woman stopped, which was both a relief and torture. Niles came around to the side of her and pet at her head before helping her sit up on the block. Corrin leaned back against her and the other held her close for a moment. It was like a small hug of reassurance which the smaller of the two appreciated. 

But then those hands were playing with her breasts again, Niles pressing their cheeks together and almost forcing Corrin to look into the camera. She tried to relax, she really did. But her arousal was making it so hard not to feel humiliated in front of those cameras. Corrin felt like she was being punished even though she’d done nothing wrong, and she secretly enjoyed it. It was so strange of a feeling that she didn’t even know what kind of name to give it.

Her mounds were jiggled around and squished together, the tassels brushing against her from all the movement and tickling her slightly. Another little noise left her lips and Niles grabbed the tassels and pulled on them. Softly at first and then harder. Corrin could feel the seal of the adhesive breaking, and she sat up some to prevent them from coming off. Niles chuckled behind her before giving them one last tug and pulling them off completely.

“Niles!” she cried out in disbelief. Corrin squirmed, trying to turn and hide her breasts from the cameras that were still taking pictures. Niles cupped her face suddenly, making her pause from how gentle the gesture was. That lustful eye looked down at her and it became clear what had motivated the woman. There was a small moment of silence before Corrin was pushed into a kiss. 

Her eyes widened, absolutely shocked that this was happening here and now. Niles truly was shameless, uncaring of the world around them as she made out with her in front of several cameras. Corrin closed her eyes and tried to do the same, at least wanting to share this moment together. A first kiss was supposed to be special, it deserved her complete attention.

The chaste kiss went deeper, Niles’s tongue coming out to play. Corrin did her best to match the intensity, allowing herself to lose herself in the moment. When they finally pulled apart for air, the smaller woman could only stare up at Niles in wonder. “I’m sorry, love,” she whispered, “Did that hurt? Let me fix that.” Once more that pretty mouth was on her chest, gently licking and sucking on the tender skin. Corrin’s head fell back as a small moan fell from her lips, her nipples standing upright by the end of the other’s treatment.

Carefully, Niles turned her back around so she could rest against the woman’s chest again. Corrin’s eyes remained on Niles though, shuddering as she felt those fingers play with her sore nipples before going lower. The other hooked her hands under Corrin’s thighs and forced her legs up and open. With her legs spread wide and her heels resting on the edge of the block, the smaller woman became hyper aware of where she was again.

She was back to being red-faced, trying to hide her face against Niles but the woman wouldn’t let her. Niles got closer and pressed their faces together again, reaching forward and taking a hold of the last modesty sticker between her legs. Corrin shook her head and whispered out several pleas not to touch it again, but Niles didn’t listen. “Oh no,” the darker skinned woman whispered with false urgency as she ran her finger along the edges, “It's so wet, love. I don’t think its gonna stay on much longer.”

Corrin continued to shake her head and squirm, trying to close her legs but one of Niles’s hands firmly held one in place. “If you keep squirming it might come off,” Niles whispered into her ear, making the woman shudder violently. Though it wasn’t from fear or embarrassment. It was pure arousal at how she was being toyed with so shamelessly. That finger started playing with the edges of the sticker, using the slickness that was bleeding out around it to gently break the adhesive. Within moments, the sticker was torn away from her body and she was well and truly naked.

An actual moan fell from her lips as cool air kissed at her very wet lips. She’d been played with for hours, her body more than ready for something. Anything that would bring her pleasure full circle. Niles hummed with appreciation as that finger started to rub against her nub. Corrin finally lost where she was, needing to feel release at this point. Her hips wiggled against that finger, the finger just remaining still so that Corrin could pleasure herself.

That wasn’t anywhere close to enough and she whined in complaint. Niles pushed her into a kiss before climbing up onto the block with her. She sat on her knees and pulled Corrin up to do the same. Niles slowly unbuttoned her tiny top, revealing her breasts once more to her. “Come. Give back a little, love,” Niles ordered, an airy tone to her voice. Corrin shuffled forward and hesitantly licked at the chest presented to her.

Niles grabbed a fist full of her hair, helping to keep her stable and guiding her mouth where she wanted it. Across the mounds and onto the nipples, Corrin was never in one place for long. But it was worth it to hear the nice sounds Niles was making. It made her feel like she actually was giving back to the woman after all the teasing she’d received throughout the day. With a little moan, Corrin was forced to bury her head into the breasts again as the other hugged her tightly.

That hand was back in her hair again though, forcing her mouth to go lower. She kissed along those perfectly toned abs before her mouth was forced against the fabric of Niles’s shorts. Corrin knew there was nothing beneath it and that was all the encouragement she needed to lick at the thin layer. It was already moist from the other’s arousal and her spit easily made the wet spot bigger. Her tongue wiggled against where she thought the nub was and the taller woman actually groaned in response. 

The one eyed woman suddenly pulled her up again, forcing her into a passionate kiss that she had no hope of fighting with her hands cuffed. Niles then laid down between Corrin’s thighs, losing her hat in the process and having Corrin lay down on top of her. Corrin’s head resting on the other’s thigh as her sex hung in air over Niles’s face. The other wasted no time either, immediately eating out the handcuffed woman. The one on top moaned loudly and squirmed, those hips humping Niles’s face desperately.

Niles reached down and pushed on her shorts some, shimmying them down a little more to her knees so she could kick them off. That hand then grabbed a fist full of her hair again and forced her mouth downwards. Not that she needed the guidance, already intent on licking at that nub until the other finished. The hand left after a moment before being replaced by Niles’s strong thighs. They kept her firmly in place, unable to move an inch.

Corrin moaned at the position, her body wiggling and liking the skinship they shared. Both of their chests heavy and rubbing against each other. Those thighs around her and those hands spreading her own thighs as wide as possible. She thought for sure she wouldn’t last long, way too aroused from all the teasing but to her surprise it was Niles that finished first. The other woman released her juices with a powerful moan, using her thighs and hips to force Corrin into pleasuring her longer.

Once she’d ridden out her orgasm, Corrin expected to be treated to the same courtesy. But... Instead the touching stopped entirely. Corrin whined and wiggled, her body desperate for release. “Alright, go ahead,” came Anna’s voice from somewhere near her rear and the smaller woman froze. Anna. The photo shoot. She squirmed, trying to get up. Trying to cover herself. But it was no use. The cuffs and Niles kept her firmly in place.

“With pleasure,” Niles whispered directly against her lower lips before doubling her assault from before. Corrin moaned out between the other’s legs as several fingers entered her and slammed hard against her g spot over and over again. That tongue went back to work on her nub too, sending Corrin into a heated frenzy. The world disappeared around her again as she rose higher and higher to the very edge of her climax.

Niles’s mouth pulled away and a finger replaced it, going back and forth really fast and leaving poor Corrin gasping for air between all of her loud moans. Her hips twitched violently as she sat on the edge. She could hear Niles actually moaning under her, like she was getting pleasure from just watching the sight. The thought alone was enough to send her tumbling over the edge. She cried out as her juices spilled out, the fingers not letting up and sending the liquid everywhere.

When she finally collapsed against Niles, she felt completely and totally spent. She didn’t want to move. All she could do was take deep breaths as the other’s thighs finally let go of her enough so that she could rest her head against them. Her hips kept twitching as the post orgasm ran through her. Niles hummed under her, gently licking at Corrin’s nub and making her jump and moan each time. Corrin felt like she could’ve just stayed there for a while... until Anna walked by her, wiping her camera lens with a small cloth.

“Good work you two,” she said, her cheery air still in place, “Especially you, Corrin! You did amazing. That last shoot was perfect. I don’t think I’ve ever captured an orgasm like that before.” Corrin just stared. Stared and stared before the mortification truly set it. Then she was trying to get up and cover herself, nearly falling off of the block. Niles just barely managed to catch her, helping her to sit on the edge of it.

“Easy there. Don’t want you getting hurt now. Let me get those off of you,” the taller woman cooed, as she reached for the cuffs and started to unlatch them. Corrin couldn’t reply, too busy staring at Anna’s camera. The photographer was studying the screen with an intense look, nodding as she flicked through the pictures she’d taken. Corrin could only partially see the screen from where she was sitting and each one made her cringe.

She took a deep breath once her wrists were freed, her hands quickly coming up to cover herself. “Anna... Those pictures...” Corrin started, trying to get the redhead’s attention, “You aren’t really going to sell those, are you...?”

The redhead turned to her like she’d just grown several heads. “Of course I am! There’s always a good customer for everything. You just have to find them,” Anna quickly clarified, not seeming to understand what it was that Corrin was actually worried about. She tried again.

“Anna... Please don’t. Those pictures are so...” Private. Personal. Revealing. Something she did not need any of her family stumbling upon by accident. Something she did not need any of her friends finding and sending to her with lots of question marks, wanting explanations she did not have the heart to give. “I...”

The redhead tutted at her, coming over as she took a piece of paper from her back pocket and held it in front of Corrin’s face. “I’m afraid they’re my property now,” Anna replied, her cheery expression never disappearing. Even as Corrin paled upon seeing that it was her contract. That she had willingly signed. “And for the next three months, all photos taken of you here will also belong to me. And after how well you did today, I might be willing to set up a longer contract after that. What do you say?”

Corrin couldn’t say anything. She just leaned against Niles as a small part of her died inside from mortification.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kitty. Kitty likes genderbends a lot. Judge kitty thoroughly.


End file.
